With 83% of state prisoners reporting drug use (Mumola &Karberg, 2006) and 700,000 prisoners re-entering U.S. communities annually (Glaze &Bonczar, 2006), there is a need for organizational studies on how to design effective systems of continuous care for re-entering offenders. Kentucky provides an ideal setting to study re-entry because Kentucky is ranked in the top 3 states for increases in'the number inmates (Harrison &Beck, 2006) as well as the number of parolees (BJS, 2006). This continuation application is submitted by the University of Kentucky to further understand re-entry by continuing the Central States Center in CJ-DATS 2. Our CJ-DATS 1 Center successes include: Involvement in 7 protocols which exceeded the number by any other Center;Leading the only woman-focused protocol;Developing a true stakeholder-centered infrastructure which resulted in the innovative Kentucky Re-Entry Guidelines;Research activities which produced 26 manuscripts and 16 presentations by our team as well as data to allow other CJ-DATS 1 researchers to publish. CJ-DATS 1 also provided the infrastructure to develop a statewide outcome study and 2 NIDA grant applications. Our Center's innovative vision will uniquely contribute to the scientific knowledge on the organizational and system changes necessary to implement and sustain evidence-based interventions (APA, 2006) across a continuum of care at re-entry in diverse criminal justice and community organizational settings. Our conceptual approach draws upon selected theoretical frameworks of organizational change to implement the Center's vision and our 3 Research Concepts. This application presents 4 established partner-rich Center Committees to: (1) Plan, (2) Implement, (3) Collect/Analyze Data and (4) Develop Publications in concert with our Center Steering Committee and the national CJ-DATS 2 Steering Committee. Letters of commitment include our states'Corrections Commissioner, Director of Substance Abuse, Commissioner of Public Health, state substance abuse officials, public safety officials, and treatment organizations which support our innovative vision as well as our rural and urban interests.